


Distraction

by AmaraBliss



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash (TV 2014) RPF, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells ‘I walked into work this morning and found you shirtless on my desk, how much have you had to drink?" Harrison Wells/Reader (FYI, I really suck at updating here...if you like the story check out my tumblr amarabliss.tumblr.com, there you'll find it completed already! 1/3/17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: The reader for this was an engineering assistant to Ronnie, which is why they stuck around after the accident. They know about Barry and I’m sure have helped out with many of the gizmos they build.** _

Harrison walked out of the ‘Time Vault’ and looked at his chair with contempt. He hated this thing with a passion that did not encompass words from this known world.

He sat down and powered up the machine turning as he did. There was work to be done. Figuring out how to get Barry faster was turning out to be more difficult then he anticipated.

He turned into the cortex seeing no one there, he was partly thankful to have some quiet time to himself. That was until he saw the legs hanging off his desk. His heart started to thump against his chest his mind racing to the worst possibilities.

He rolled up the ramp and stopped just after the entryway, “Y/N?”

You smiled and rolled your head toward him, “There you are…”

He stared at your topless form laying on his desk topless. He was trying to remain focused on your face, but was finding it exceeding hard. The lingerie you were wearing was pushing your full bosom up. He had always found you attractive with your clothes on, now you practically ascended to goddesshood…

You sat up smirking at him, “You are…exactly…what I need.”

“I walk into work this morning and find you shirtless on my desk, how much have you had to drink?” He stayed planted where he was at.

“Meh…” You waved the question off and stood up wobbling a little, “I was helping Barry try out one of Caitlin’s new brews…”

Wells sighed and half smiled, “So you had a sip…”

“I had a sip…” You took him by surprise as you straddled him in his chair, “That doesn’t matter…”

“Uh…” He swallowed trying to wet his suddenly dry throat as he gripped the chairs arms tightly.

“I see…the way you look at me…” You smiled at him with rosey cheeks. Your small hands landed on his and moved up his arms slowly, “I’m not always consumed with my work, like you think I am.”

“Y/N…” He flipped his hands grabbing the backs of yours, stopping your roaming hands at his shoulders, “You’re drunk…”

“That’s okay…it’s okay…I just…I came to see you.” Your hands moved to his neck, your thumbs caressing his just behind his jaw. It sent shivers down his spine, “I had to say that I have always liked you…even when you yelled at me that one time for proceeding with out Ronnie present…it was so hot…”

“Y/N…” Again surprise rippled over him as you kissed him. His hands moved slowly from the backs of your arms to your bare back. He’d forgotten what this felt like and was startled at how much he craved it.

He pulled away remembering that he needed to play the better man, “Y/N…”

You looked at him beginning to pale, “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

His eyes got wide and he simply reacted as your hand went to your mouth. He sped you to the nearest bathroom. He sighed holding your hair back.

When you were finished you laid your face on the toilet seat closing your eyes tightly. He looked at you and reached over brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. He never thought anyone would like him in that way again. 

After cleaning you up he brought you back to his office and set you down on his small couch that he no longer used. He sat back down in his chair stealing a glance at your sleeping form one more time.

Later that day you woke up with warm STAR labs blanket around you. You groaned and heard a laugh, “I see you didn’t make it home last night.”

You glared at Barry, “Where am I?”

“Dr. Wells’ office.” He walked over with a cup of coffee, “I don’t know what it is about the girls in this lab but you do not do alcohol very well…”

You sat up and instantly reacted to grabbing the blanket around yourself, “Where is my shirt? I don’t remember what happened last night…”

“I…don’t know…Dr. Wells said he found your crashed in is office when he came in this morning. He couldn’t wake you up, so he covered you up.” Barry told you as you took the coffee from him, “I’ll get you a sweatshirt.”

“Thanks, Barry…” You swung your feet off the couch and sat there thinking to yourself.

“I see you’re awake.” You looked up seeing Wells rolling over to you.

“I am so sorry, Dr. Wells.” He watched you get flustered.

He raised his hands and smiled, “It’s okay, we’re all entitled to a mishap occasionally.”

You put your fingers on the bridge of your nose, “All the same…it will not happen again.” 

“Headache?” You nodded and he rolled over to you, “Which brings me to why I’m here.”

You looked at him handing you aspirin. You smiled, “My knight in shining armor.”

He stared at you for a moment as you opened the bottle, “When you’re feeling better, I’d like your thoughts on something I’m working on in the basement. As we’re encountering more metahumans, I feel we need a better containment system. I have a few ideas, I’d like you to use your hands to make them a reality.”

“Of course, Dr. Wells.” You nodded taking the pills with your coffee.

“How many times must I ask you to call me Harrison?” His eyes narrowed on you.

You smirked walking past him, “Just once more.”

He smiled turning the chair, “Y/N…”

You stopped and looked at him. He smiled at you, “Call me Harrison.”

You flushed a little and smiled, “Of course, Dr. Wells.”

You turned from him walking over to Barry taking the sweatshirt. Wells didn’t take his eyes off of you feeling disheartened. He didn’t know what he expected, perhaps it was for the best. He needed to stay focused on Barry, and you would only serve as a distraction.


	2. Distraction - 2

You reached your hand into the machine reaching for the wire. You’d come down to the basement almost immediately after the incident upstairs. You felt so embarrassed and getting to work was the only thing that was going to stop you from turning into a tomato.

You couldn’t shake this feeling that something happened. Something between you and Dr. Wells.

“Ow, shit!’ Your hand recoiled out quickly.

“I told you to take the power supply off.” Cisco practically sang as he worked on the conductors to the new prison idea. He had complained at first that Dr. Wells was being paranoid and that the particle accelerator was prison enough. Then you planted the idea of some big scary green metahuman with rage issues. He became eager to work on it and even started having fun.

“Hush you.” You smirked at him shaking your hand as it tingled, “I didn’t want to take the time undoing all of the power couplings…you know how long it takes.”

“Uh huh and now you went and…got hurt…Y/N, that looks bad.” He put down his tablet walking over to you.

“I’ve had worse.” You looked at you hand, “I’ll be alright.”

“Y/N, your thumb has a black mark and your fingers are starting to blister. Go. You don’t have a choice. I’ll finish up.” Cisco told you pushing you out of the way.

You rolled your eyes, “Fine, just make sure you unplug everything.”

“Ha ha…very funny.” He smiled at you as you walked away.

As you got of the elevator your hand started to feel worse. Cisco had been right for you to come get checked out. As you walked into the cortex you tried to find something funny to say to Caitlin to ease the lecture you were about to get, “Caitlin, I might have tried to become the Flash today…don’t be…mad?”

You looked around the room seeing no one. Then you heard the mechanical sound of his chair, “I sent Dr. Snow home for the night. She looked tired, did you say something about the Flash?”

You turned seeing him enter the cortex. You were holding you elbow like an injured bird and could feel your ears get incredibly hot, “Oh…it was a joke. You know how Caitlin likes her lectures. I was just trying to be funny.”

“Your hand…” Concern fell across his features, “Let me take a look at it.”

You nodded following him to Caitlin’s workstation. He asked you to sit down on the bed as he began opening drawers, “Uh…Dr. Wells, is everything okay?”

“Obviously not, you’ve experienced an electric shock and have minor burns on your hand.” He spouted off.

“I meant, with you…” You told him. He stopped and looked at you taking off his glasses. You sighed, “Something happened this morning, didn’t it?”

“What makes you say that?” He put his glasses back on bringing over burn gel and bandages.

“…you’ve become much colder…” You told him, “You ordered me to work on your force field. You didn’t ask me, you ordered…and if I hadn’t embarrassed myself so greatly this morning I might’ve fought back a little. It’s either something happened, or you’re really pissed off that I don’t call you by your first name.”

“Why don’t you call me by my first name?” He looked at you taking your hand carefully, “I will tell you what happened if you answer that question first.”

He watched your face turn pink, “I…choose to not call you by your first name in order to keep a barrier between us. It’s not appropriate for me to act on the feelings I have because you’re my boss and I regard you with the greatest esteem.”

“You…have feelings?” You nodded slowly, “Oh…”

He sighed and started to apply the burn gel on your fingers. You cringed as it stung you, when you started to feel relief, “Alright, I explained…so spill. What unspeakable thing did I do this morning that put you off?”

His eyes flicked to you as he thought about what to say. In this moment he had two options, lie or tell you the truth. Lying to you would be easy. He could just say nothing happened. He found you exposed and passed out and simply was the better man and covered you up. That his attitude for the day had been because he was worried about Barry.

“This morning…”

Or…he could tell you the truth. That you were drunk and came on to him. That you kissed him and wanted nothing more then to feel your lips on his again. To feel that connection that he’d didn’t know he needed until that moment. 

“Yes?” You stared at him as he wrapped your hand with bandages, “This morning…?”

“You were drunk.” He tied of the bandage, “And you…were on my desk…when I found you, you were topless wearing only what you woke up in.”

The flush in your cheeks intensified to a point he couldn’t stand it. You were beautiful to him and he didn’t want to embarrass you, “And you kissed me.”

“What?” You stood up feeling tears come to your eyes, “Dr. Wells…I am so sorry…that was inappropriate. I will…I will grab my things and give my notes to Cisco.”

“Y/N, I’m not asking you to leave.” He took your good hand stopping you from leaving the room, “It’s not like I haven’t thought about us being in a position like that.”

“You..what?” You looked down at him as he put your hand between both of his.

He smirked a little circling the bottom of your wrist with his thumb, “When you find someone attractive, daydreaming is sure to follow.”

“I…I am…not exactly sure what to say now…which is strange cause I’m a babbler as you know.” You told him standing still soaking in the look he was giving you. For once you felt like he was truly focused on you and it made you feel incredible.

“You don’t have to say anything…” He tugged you down into his lap. It startled you how strong he was. He put a hand on the nape of your neck and slowly drew you into a kiss. 

Your lips were like fire against his. They were a heat that he desperately wanted. He pulled away looking into your eyes.

“How…could I forget that?” You bandaged hand reached up to his cheek.

“In your defense…Caitlin, makes a really strong cocktail.” He smiled when he got a laugh out of you, “Have dinner with me.”

Your laugh died down and you looked at him, “…Dr…Harrison…”

His heart fluttered when you said his name, “You can’t…”

“I want to…I really want to…” You told him and started to get up, “You know what…no…fuck it.” 

He looked up at you surprised at your language, “Is…that a yes?”

“Yes…hell yeah. We’re doing this.” You told him smiling.

“Great…I will…text you details.” His twinkled at you, “But I have to finish some work…I’ll check your hand in the morning and we’ll have dinner tomorrow night.”

“It’s a date.” You smiled leaning down giving him a peck on the cheek, “I should check on Cisco anyways, knowing him he’d be here all night rewiring my work.”

He watched you walk out of the cortex glancing back at him. He sighed heavily taking off his glasses and wiped a hand over his face. He reacted poorly and with emotion instead of logic.

He pushed the wheelchair forward heading for the time vault. Once securely inside he stood up, “Gideon…”

“Good evening Dr. Wells.” The interface popped up in its usual manner.

He tossed his glasses on the chair and rubbed his hand as he walked toward the interface, “Bring up any records of Y/N L/N starting from now…”

“Of course…three records found.”

“Open them.” He stood in front of the screen as a file opened up. The first document read…

“Cause of death was impact from the fall…”

An autopsy report, an obituary, and death certificate. His heart sank. 

You were going to die…


	3. Distraction - 3

The next morning Wells stood in the vault looking at your smiling face. It was the picture for your obituary. It was a one from recently, which told him that this accident was going to happen relatively soon. Your smile was gorgeous.

It made him sick and angry all at once. He could find no indication where the accident was going to happen, nor was there anything about what you were doing when it happened. Just that you fell.

His proximity alarm went of letting him know someone entered the labs. He cursed walking over to his chair sitting down rubbing his hands over his face. He couldn’t let this effect him like it was.

He made his way to the cortex and took his place at a computer turning on some calculation for the particle accelerator cells. He leaned on one arm acting like he was interested in the work.

“Good morning, Dr. Wells.” He looked over at Caitlin.

“Good morning, Dr. Snow. I trust you got some rest.” He turned the chair to face her.

She smiled at him, “Yes, much needed rest. Thank you.”

“We can’t have you burnt out.” He told her, “When Y/N comes in today, will you look at her hand. She received an electrical shock and got some minor burns.”

“She what?” You’d been right. He could see the lecture formulating behind her eyes, “She will never learn! I tell her every time…”

He tuned her out when he saw you creeping past the cortex quietly trying to avoid Caitlin. You caught him looking at you and winked at him. Unfortunately he could not let you escape, “Good morning, Y/N.”

Caitlin turned on her heels locking her eyes on you. You stopped defeated and shook your head, “Traitor!”

“You need to have her take a look at your hand. She’ll be able to tell if there’s long lasting damage.” He rolled toward you.

Caitlin shook her head, “What were you thinking?”

You sighed, “I wanted to try my hand at becoming the Flash.”

“This is not funny, Y/N! Come with me.” She turned heading to her area.

You rolled your eyes and looked at Wells. Something was weighing on him, “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh nothing.” He smiled at you.

“Really? Because it looks like someone died.” His eye flicker did not go unnoticed by you, “Harrison…”

“It’s fine…something came up. I’ll tell you later, you should go before Caitlin demands more then just a check up.” He smiled up at you, “I’m okay.”

You smiled at him with support in your eyes and touched his shoulder as you walked past him, “Wouldn’t want that. Lots to do today.”

“Yes…lots to do.” He rolled out into the hall.

Caitlin took your hand in hers when you sat down, “You should’ve called.”

“Harrison, took care of me.” You told her, “It’s really not that bad…I’ve had worse.”

She glared at you, “That’s not the point. I know you engineers, your hands are just as much a tool as your brains. Ronnie would always…”

You listened to her trail off. You touched her arm making her look at you, “I miss him too.”

Caitlin smiled, “He enjoyed working with you. Said you had the best hands in the business.”

“He did?” You never knew that.

She nodded looking over your hand, “He always said they were right size to fix any problem. That they could fit anywhere.”

You smiled, “I sometimes felt that’s the only reason he kept me around.”

“You know that’s not true.” She looked at you as she started to flex your fingers. You winced a little as she did, “You were his assistant, just as bright, just as capable as he was.”

“I know…he told me that too. Still…” You hung your head. Cisco wasn’t the only one with survivor’s guilt.

Caitlin sighed and changed the subject, “When did you start calling Dr. Wells, Harrison?”

You blushed deeply, “Oh…uh…yesterday…”

“Really?” Caitlin started to wrap your hand back up, “Do tell.”

You smiled, “Uh… because of your magic brew, I apparently came on to him. It worked out in my favor and he asked me to dinner tonight.”

Caitlin’s smile grew bigger, “Oh my gosh!”

“I know right!” Your eyes were bright and happier then Caitlin had seen them in a long time, “I’ve always found him attractive. Ever since the day Ronnie and he offered me the job. Then working with him just…he’s so…”

“Okay…still my boss…too much info.” Caitlin raised her hands up and smiled, “But I’m happy for you, for the both of you.” 

“Thank you, Caitlin.” You stood up, “Am I clear?”

“Yes…But you have to be more careful.” Caitlin said in a warning tone.

“I will.” You started walking out, but stopped at the door looking back at her, “What do I wear?”

Caitlin smiled seeing the panic in your eyes, “Lunch date?”

“Lunch date.” You smiled at her as you turned practically skipping out of the cortex.

Later that day you got a text from Wells saying to meet him here for dinner. Not quite romantic, but you didn’t care. Work went quickly as you and Cisco continued to on the cage. 

“I gotta go Cisco, try to not work on this all night.” You told him gathering up your things.

“What? You got a hot date or something?” He watched you throw everything in your bag.

“As a matter of fact…I do.” You smiled at him, “See you later.”

You went home to get ready. Caitlin had taken you out shopping. Something you were not used to doing, but you wanted to show Harrison that you really liked him. 

You walked back into STAR labs, biting your bottom lip nervously. He told you to meet him in the cortex. You stood in front of a computer with a calculation on it. 

He watched you tilt your head as if trying to get a better angle at it. The dress you were wearing caught him off guard. Not because he didn’t anticipate it, but because he hadn’t realized how attractive you would look. He’d seen in a compromising manner and still you found more ways to be more alluring.

“Are you finding the answer for me?” You turned looking at him with a smile. He wore nice jacket over a white shirt. Nothing fancy, but with those two buttons undone at the top he was irresistible.

“No, afraid not. If I had more time and a chalk board…” You told him.

He laughed, “There is something about the chalk board that solves all problems.”

“It’s something in the dust I think.” You stepped over to him, “Makes you think better.”

He smiled up at you, “You look lovely.”

“Thank you.” You blushed and pushed your hair behind your ear.

“So…for dinner…I…” He felt nervously suddenly, “Well…follow me.”

You walked next to him as he guided you down the halls of STAR Labs. He took you to an area that no body usually went to anymore. A table was set up with candles. It was next to a window that overlooked the river and city.

You smiled and looked at him, “You cook?”

“I do.” He smiled up at you, “Not too much?”

“It’s perfect.” You leaned down kissing him. His eyes shut his hand reaching up touching your cheek as you parted from him. His eyes twinkled, but you could see that lingering thought from earlier. He would tell you when he was ready, “What smells so heavenly?”

“Chicken Parmesan with a light red wine.” He walked you over to the table and lifted up the covers on the plates setting them aside.

“You are a man of many talents.” You sat down, “It looks amazing.”

“Please enjoy.” He said pouring the wine into the glasses. The chit chat over dinner was pleasant. You talked about work and ideas, which progressed to hobbies, to small stories about your family.

“My brother was so angry.” He watched you smile telling your story, “I heard a crash from the other side of the house, followed by him yelling ‘Y/N, you better clean this up right now!’ He woke my dad up and both got in trouble.”

“So you’ve been an engineer since you four.” He smiled at you, “Building walls of toys to trap your siblings in.”

“Yeah I guess so.” You nodded sipping your wine, “This was really nice, Harrison.”

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself.” His hands folded into his lap.

“Is everything okay?” Your eyes softened in the way you would look at Caitlin in the days after the accident. Heartfelt concern.

He couldn’t tell you what he knew, but what could he tell you. He sighed, “I…am…feeling guilty.”

You watched his hand caress his ring finger and your heart sank, “Oh Harrison…”

“It’s okay, it’s just this is the first time…” He smiled looking down at this lap, “I feel like I’m betraying her.”

“We don’t…” You sighed licking your lips and playing with the stem of the wine glass, “I mean if this is too hard…”

“It’s not…” You looked up seeing him staring at you, “It’s not hard and I want it. I just…I loved her and when I lost her I focused so much on what we wanted to build…”

He backed up from the table and moved to your side, “Being around you is so easy. Getting to know you has been a pleasure. I like you…”

You smiled tilting your head, “I like you too…”

His hand reached up pushing a loose hair into place. His fingers trailed behind your ear and down your neck. He smiled whispering, “You are so beautiful…”

When you looked away from him his eyes squinted, “What is it?”

You smiled sadly, “I have never been able to take a compliment easily. That’s all…thank you.”

“You know I’m about facts, Y/N. I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t the truth.” Your eyes went to his. How did you end up with Harrison Wells’ attention? It was something people used to fight for and now you had it all to yourself.

You leaned toward him slowly feeling the magnetic pull between yourselves. His lips found yours with a hunger. You could kiss him all day. The way he made you feel as his mouth moved against yours. He was experienced, like wine he only got better the more you drank him in.

You stood up his eyes never leaving you. When you straddled him this time he wasn’t taken off guard. Nor was his hands glued to his chair instead they found their way straight to you.

He loved the way your hands fit on his neck. He wished so hard that he hadn’t taken his legs away from himself. The things he would be doing if he didn’t need this charade.

“Whoa…oh my…” You both parted from one another when you heard Cisco’s voice. You stood up adjusting your dress and flushing instantly as you stared out the window.

Wells cleared his throat glaring at him, “Cisco…what are you doing here?”

“I…come up here to think…watching the city…you don’t really care…” Cisco started to back away, “I’m just going to go…Cause I have places to be…that are not here.”

“Go.” Wells said watching him turn and high tail it out. He sighed turning to you, “I’m sorry…”

You started to laugh, “It’s not your fault.”

He smiled up at you, “This was pretty typical wasn’t it.”

“It’s STAR labs quality for sure.” You leaned down kissing his cheek, “Maybe next time we go someplace more…private.”

“Next time?” His eyes twinkled at you.

“Yeah, I have to buy you take out.” You smirked at him, “I don’t cook…”

“Take out…and take out would happen where?” His hand took yours.

“My home…on Friday night…with an awful movie that we don’t have an interest in watching.” You told him.

“If we have not interest in watching it…why is it on?” He asked leaning toward you.

“I think we’ll be busy.” You smirked winking at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll help you clean up.”

He watched you start picking up all of the table ware. In that moment he decided he had to find a way to save you.


	4. Distraction - 4

“Christmas time is here…Happiness and cheer…Fun for all that children call, their special time of year…”

Cisco smiled listening to you sing, “You really like Christmas don’t you?”

“I do.” You smiled at him, “I get to see my entire family this week.”

“You’re not taking Dr. Wells with you?” It had been a couple months and everyone knew you two had been seeing each other.

You looked at Cisco, “I talked to him about it and we both agreed that we aren’t there yet, and that’s okay. I mean I know this time of year is hard for him anyways, but I have something planned.”

“Oooooh really.” He nodded smirking, “I’m assuming he’s going to like it?”

“Well Cisco, a lady never reveals her secrets, but I hope so.” You winked at him, “Speaking of Wells, I want to go see him before I take off.”

You walked over to Cisco wrapping your arms around him tightly, “Merry Christmas, Cisco.”

He smiled when you left a peck on his cheek, “Merry Christmas, Y/N, have a safe trip!”

You practically skipped down the hall toward the cortex. You stopped when you heard raise voices, “Dr. Wells come on!”

“Barry, it’s reckless and you shouldn’t be just running head first.”

“You’re the one who’s always telling me to get faster!”

“Not at the cost of your life! Barry…Barry!!” A swoosh ran past you. You waited a few beats before walking inside.

Wells was sitting there rubbing his eyes his glasses hanging off loosely in one hand. You smiled a little walking up behind him, “Finally talked to Barry, huh?”

He sighed feeling the tension in his shoulders subside as your hands started to rub them, “Yes…I assume you heard.”

“The last bit, yeah.” You told him, “You’re not wrong to worry about him. He does make some pretty rash emotional decisions, but I think he’s more capable then you give him credit for.”

“I know…” He nodded putting a hand on yours. He smiled as you moved in front of him, “Are you excited for your trip?”

“Yes. It has been a whole year since I saw my family. Talking on the phone just isn’t enough sometimes.” You told him eyes twinkling.

He smiled and reached into his pocket, “I got you something.”

“We said no gifts.” Your eyes narrowed on him as he pulled out a thin long box.

“I would be a pretty awful boyfriend if I didn’t buy you a gift for Christmas.” He told you handing you the box.

You sighed pulling at the ribbon wrapped around it neatly. It popped open with a click, a beautiful necklace sat inside. Not diamonds like you thought it would be. It was a pendant with a tree impression on it and simple gold chain, behind it was a piece of paper.

“You said you wanted leave something behind that grows…while I know you’ll leave behind great achievements in the engineering community that will continue to inspire people for generations…” He told you as you looked at the paper, “I had a tree planted for you in Central City Park. Your life shouldn’t be just machinery.”

You smiled tearing up a little reading what the plaque would say ‘May these shady arms embrace you, and allow you to let your imagination soar.’

He looked up at you, “I hope you like it.”

“It’s wonderful.” You looked at him, “I feel bad because I didn’t get you anything.”

“You have given me so much these last couple months, more than I ever anticipated feeling.” He took your hand in his, “Having you is all I need.”

You smiled glancing back behind you before you sat down in this lap. He smiled at you as you kissed him, “I wish you would come with me.”

He sighed, “I can’t…leave right now…”

“I know…” You leaned your head on his shoulder, “Still…I wanted spend Christmas with you.”

“Family is important and you should be with them.” He kissed your forehead, getting a flashback of the obit.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right.” You told him, “I wish I could spend a little more time with you, but my plane takes off in a couple of hours.”

“I know…” His sighed and then smiled, “You’re not getting up.”

You bit your bottom lip and looked up at him, “You’re hard to walk away from. Lingering is my best option right now.”

“What if I promise to have dinner made for you upon your home coming and we cannot watch that movie again.” He spoke into your temple his eyes holding devious glimmer.

“For a movie we don’t like, we watch it a lot.” You tilted your head and kissed his Adams apple.

Shivers raced through his shoulders, “I like the activities we do during that movie…”

“Well I think you’ve convinced me to come home, but you haven’t given me a reason to leave.” He looked down at you in his arms. You were such a bright light in his life. He didn’t want to you go visit your family, but he didn’t want you to miss the opportunity to see them one last time.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep you from your family. What message does it send when I won’t let you go home?” He smirked, “I want to make a good impression eventually.”

“Eventually…” You smiled sitting, “That…is a good word.”

When you kissed him this time he knew you would be leaving. He held you in place longer knowing this week would be difficult. Seeing you every day at work was a pleasure, having a date a couple times a weeks was even better. He sighed letting you go, “I going to miss that.”

“Me too.” You told him getting up, “I’ll see you in a week. Please try to have a good Christmas and don’t worry…Barry will come back understanding…”

He smiled watching his heart walk away. It was going to be a long week.

The texting between you two was constant unless one of you told other something was up. That’s when you decided to spring your plan into action. Your parents understood your reasoning to want to go back. Even your father said you’d been so much happier since Harrison came into your life.

You got off the plane and texted Barry to see if he could give you a lift. When you didn’t get an answer you grabbed a cab to the lab. You frowned seeing lots of police cars.

You ran inside and saw Cisco and Caitlin looking at the monitors, “What’s going on?”

They looked back at you and Cisco rattled off quickly, “Uh…man in a yellow suit…caught him, he killed Barry’s mom.”

“What?” You looked at the screen and saw everyone, “You finished the cage…”

“Yeah…” They all fell silent and watched as Joe and Wells stood in front of the man in the cage.

“Somethings, wrong…” Cisco muttered, “Dr. Wells…something’s wrong, the containment is fluctuating.”

You didn’t hesitate when you heard the word ‘fluctuating’. You ran to the stairs running down them. If you could get there in time maybe you could fix it.

You busted through the door in time to see Harrison getting beaten inside the cage, “No!”

Everything slowed down. Gun fire…Joe broke the machine you worked so hard on…the yellow blur raced around the room. You braced yourself to be thrown, and felt the impact against your back. You down for a minute or two. You looked up seeing the cops on the ground groaning, “Harrison…”

When everything sped up you scrambled over to Wells, “Harrison! You’re going to be okay…”

He looked up at you squinting through the blood, “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

You took his hand tearing up, “I…came home to surprise you. Good thing I did…apparently you guys get in trouble when I’m gone.”

He laughed and then groaned squeezing your hand, “…Ow…”

“Just hold still…once everything cools off…we’ll get you help…” Your one hand went to the side of his face, “I can’t lose you.”

He stared up at you as Joe and another officer came over to help him into his chair. Once upstairs they helped him onto the bed in and the crew came inside.

After a moment of chaos, everyone fell into their usual positions. You stood off to the side as Caitlin worked on Harrison. Cisco came in with a tablet and started spouting off how he had no idea how it failed.

You smiled when Harrison reassured him that it was no one’s fault, “What you should be apologizing for is not letting me know Ronnie was alive.”

Surprise rippled over your features, “Wait…what? Ronnie’s alive?”

Caitlin looked over at you then back to Dr. Wells, “I…told Cisco not to say anything…”

This day just kept getting better…You took a deep breath letting Caitlin and Cisco finish. They walked out of the room and he looked over at you.

“Merry Christmas…” You whispered to him.

He sighed, “I’m sure you had something nice planned too…”

You pushed off the wall and walked over to him, “Yeah, I did…but now, I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Y/N, I’ll be okay. I have the best surrounding me.” He took your hands in his when you were close enough.

“I just…I got so scared…” You teared up looking at his hands, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

He knew that feeling. Every day that thought it might be the last time he’d see you, “Y/N, I’m not going anywhere.”

You smiled sniffing back the tears, “Yeah…so I’m thinking I take care of you tonight.”

He smiled and looked away, “That…sounds great. I just need to finish something here and…”

“Harrison..” He looked back to you. You had an expression that’d you’d never used on him before. Serious, stern, and not willing to back down.

“It will take me an hour…” He told you, “I just…I want to see if I can help Barry with this guy. I know he’s not going to back down from him. This isn’t going to be easy for him.”

“Then let me help.” You brought his chair over as he started to push himself up.

“…” He frowned sighing, “I’m sorry…Y/N…I don’t think you’re going to understand, but I need to be alone for minute…”

You stared at him for a moment as he got himself into the chair, “Of course…you’re right I’m not going to understand…but okay.”

He looked up at you frowning, “I’ll come by once I’m finished…is that okay?”

“Mmmhmmm.” You nodded and leaned down giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Please take care of yourself.”

He smiled watching you go. It was the same feeling as earlier in the week, but this time he didn’t know if his heart was going to come back to him.


	5. Distraction - 5

Things change. Sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse. In the case of you and Wells, you didn’t know. It’d been two months after the incident during Christmas, he seemed distant.

You were thinking about the conversation you had when he came to your home afterwards.

_“Y/N, I’m sorry about earlier.” He watched you take a seat on your couch, “I was rattled. Something I hadn’t felt in a long time and…I just…I thought I was going to die…”_

He always had an answer to everything. Even more so lately. Something was happening and he was keeping you in the dark. You sighed heavily into your coffee.

“Hey…” You looked up and saw Barry in front of you. You smiled at his big grin, “How’s it going?”

“Good.” You lied shaking your head as you pointed to the seat across from you, “Good, how are you?”

“I’ve had better days, but I’m alright.” He looked tired and had the same distant look on his face you’d been seeing too much of lately.

“Barry…” You frowned a little, “What’s going on? You have been dancing around me like your running on ice.”

He sighed watching you, “I…we all are worried about you and Dr. Wells…We’ve noticed that he’s been more rigid lately and you…have just been sad.”

“I appreciate your concern.” You smiled, “Like any relationship it takes work and we’re just going through a rough patch.”

“Three months is a long rough patch…” Barry frowned reaching over taking your hand, “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

“I know you are, Barry.” You teared up and put a hand to your face, “Oh god…I’m sorry…I don’t know where this is coming from.”

“Hey…Hey it’s okay.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around you, “You don’t have to apologize.”

You let him hold you for a while before putting a smile on your face and pushing away gently, “Thank you, Barry. You’re a good friend.”

Barry smiled at you, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

You tilted your head, “You? What happened to we?”

“Uh…” He blushed, “You caught me…I’ve just seen you when no one else is looking. I don’t want to see you in pain. You or Dr. Wells.”

“We’ll be okay and if we’re not…well… we are adults…” You told him, “He should be more of an adult because he is older then me…but age shouldn’t matter…we are scientist…   
and we are…logical people. We’ll figure it out.”

“You sound like you’re having trouble convincing yourself.” Barry stared at you concern lacing all of his features. 

“Yeah…I know.” You nodded hoping to blink the tears away. You looked at him when his phone started to buzz. He looked to you making a face and you smiled, “Barry, go.”

“Thank you, I’m sorry.” He hugged you again and grabbed his coffee walking out quickly.

You sat there for a while longer before getting up to head into work. Walking into STAR Labs wasn’t as thrilling as it used to be. Even after the explosion you came to work with purpose. You pulled off your jacket as you walked into the cortex.

“Good morning.” You looked up seeing Wells, he was smiling at you.

You smiled at him tilting your head. No matter what would happen you knew that smile would sweep you off your feet, “Hey.”

He drove over to you, “You’re late, is everything okay?”

“Oh late start, I haven’t been feeling well lately.” You leaned down kissing his cheek, “Probably just allergies, it is starting to warm up.”

“You should ask Caitlin to take a look at you.” He looked at you with concern.

“Yeah, I will.” You nodded, “I’m going to the basement to work on the satellite.”

“You’ve been making a lot of progress, take some time off…” You looked at him raising your eye brows, “I feel like we drifted…I know it’s my fault. I want to make up for it.”

“That would be great, but I have this idea…I got to work on it. You know how that is.” You smiled at him, “How about dinner?”

“Alright.” You walked away leaving him alone in the cortex. As you walked to the elevator you felt dizzy. You put your hand on the wall shaking it off and continued on your way.

You had been working on new satellites since a storm took the labs out half a year ago. Of course this was just one set of satellites, it wasn’t like you needed them. The thing that made these special, they were small, networked to work together. You were hoping to get them hooked up soon, but everyone had been so busy you’d been doing it one by one.

You were on the elevator now putting on a headset, “Helllooo?”

“Hey, Y/N, what are you doing on the come?” You could hear Cisco’s smile over the com.

“I am going onto the roof, I just wanted to let someone know.” You told him.

“The roof? For what?” 

“I am just hooking another satellite up, should take me thirty minutes.” You chimed in waiting for the doors to open.

“Oh well, you want some help?” He asked, “I’m not doing anything right now.”

“No, I got it.” You smiled at the offer, “Thanks Cisco, I’ll be on the coms if I do need something.”

“Alright, just be careful.”

You walked out pulling your cart onto the roof heading over to the relay. You started hooking the lines into the system to activate it and power it on. You pulled out your tablet and started configure it.

Once everything was powered on you walked toward the pole near the edge of the building. You looked at it and started to climb up to hook it up next to it’s fellow satellites. 

You pulled out a drill latching it to the pole, then pulled out the tablet again to get the best alignment. Another wave of dizziness hit you. You reached out as your footing gave way. Your arm hooked into some wires ripping them from the pole. You gained your balanced back just in time to be whacked with a falling satellite.

You opened your eyes a while later blurry from the impact. They as they came into focus you saw the ground below, “Oh…my…”

“Y/N?” Cisco came through the com, “Everything okay, you’ve been up there a while.”

You glanced back. You were about three feet away from the ledge. The pole had bent and you were behind held up by wires under your arms, “…I’m in trouble…Cisco…”

“Whoa…what’s going on?” Cisco sat up in his chair hearing the fear in your voice. Everyone turned to him.

“I’m over the edge…Barry…Ahh!” The pole made a screeching noise as your hair bounced with the movement.

“Isn’t here…” Wells started for the hallway, “I’ll call him, keep her calm.”

Caitlin and Cisco nodded as he turned the corner. Wells pulled out his phone, “Come on Barry…dammit Barry!”

“Dr.Wells?” Barry finally answered.

“We need you here, Y/N’s hanging over the edge of the lab.” Wells glanced back at the cortex, “Hurry.”

From the sounds coming from the cortex, he knew Barry wouldn’t make it. The elevator to the roof locked when going up, to ensure you could always get back down. He’d never liked the design, but when building this place you had to give in some areas.

“Y/N, just hang on Barry’s on the way.”

You cried as the pole gave away more, “Is…is Harrison there?”

“He’s calling Barry…” Caitlin told you, “He’ll be right back, just stay calm.”

“Tell him I’m love him…I love all of you…” You shut your eyes when you saw the pole finally snap. You let a noise escape your mouth when it broke. You tried to think of happy things as the air wooshed past you.

Then you felt a force latch around your waist and solid ground beneath your feet. You leaned forward breathing hard and turned slowly, “Barry… thank you…”

You froze starring at Wells, “Wha…”

He looked at the com in his hand and crushed it. Then looked at you, “I’m sorry…”

“Harrison?” It started to click slowly, “You…you’re the…”

He looked down when he saw the tears in your eyes. He never wanted to you look at him like you were now, a monster. 

“You killed, Barry’s mother…you…” He swooshed over to you putting his hands on either side of your face, “You…lied to us..”

“I never wanted this…” He frowned starring into your eyes, “I never wanted you to find out like this…”

You shook your head trying to step away from him, but he kept you planted next to him, “Why? Why do all this?”

“Because I want to go home.” He stared at you putting more pressure on his hands, “But I can’t do that if you know my secret.”

Your eyes grew wide as you tried to tear away from him. He only drew you to his chest embracing you tightly, “I never wanted this…”

He ran up the side of the building and dropped you from a distance that wasn’t fatal. There would be damage and the shaking he did while holding your head would most likely put you into a coma.

He watched you hit the ground before racing back inside. He rolled back into the cortex in time to hear Barry, “Oh god…Y/N…”

Cisco took Caitlin’s hand as she put her other to her mouth tearing up. She looked back at Wells. Barry’s voice came back on, “She’s still breathing…I gotta get her to a hospital…”

Cisco stood up, “I’ll get the van.”

Caitlin walked up to Wells, “Barry’s going to get her there safely…”

He took off his glasses putting his head in his free hand, “Caitlin…What do I do?”

She put a hand on his shoulder, “You be there when she wakes up.”

He started down the hall as tears slipped down his cheeks. If you ever did wake up, there was certainly no hope for them now…


	6. Distraction - 6

Barry Allen

He walked into the hospital room with fresh flowers. He knew you liked daisies so he would run until he found some for you. He smiled at you on the bed, you’d been there two weeks now, “Hey, Y/N…I know it’s been a few days. I’m sorry…”

He put the flowers in water fluffing them up, “A lots happened…”

He sat down pulling the chair closer to you, “I…I found something out…it’s about Dr. Wells…”

He buried his head in his hands wiping the tears away, “Ah don’t worry about it..” The sound of the heart monitor answered him, “I traveled in time…Iris…she finally told me that she loved me…and now…”

“Out of everything that changed…you remained constant…still in a coma…” He took your hand in his. It was so cold. He stood up grabbing another blanket putting it over you, “I miss you…we all do…”

Caitlin and Cisco

Barry walked into STAR Labs slowly seeing Caitlin pulling on her jacket, “Hey…where are you off to?”

“Oh…uh…” She adjusted her collar, “I am…going to see Y/N.”

Barry smiled sadly, “I just came from there.”

“How is she?” Caitlin was always worrying. She wanted to have you moved to STAR Labs, but they weren’t equipped with everything you needed.

“She’s fine. Cold…is that normal?” Barry shoved his hands in his pockets.

“It’s not unusual.” She told him, “But I’ll mention it to the nurse and make some super sciencey remark to annoy them and get it taken care of.”

“That is something…” He laughed a little trailing off.

“That Y/N would do, I know.” She put a hand on his arm, “Have you talked to Dr. Wells?”

His heart thumped against his chest quickly at his name before he shook his head, “No…if he’s not going to go see her then he doesn’t need to know.”

Cisco walked up to Caitlin, “Sorry…I know you wanted to leave right away…”

She looked at him, “It’s okay…I was talking to Barry. I’m trying to convince him to talk to Dr. Wells…”

Cisco looked at him, “Good luck with that…I try to bring it up…and he just rolls away.”

Barry nodded, “I’ll try…but I’m not telling him. He…It’s not for me tell him…the doctors can.”

Caitlin frowned watching him walk away, “I’m worried about him…something’s going.”

“I know…” Cisco nodded, “Come on, let’s go see Y/N. I want to tell her that I got her satellite running and it’s better then she anticipated.”

Harrison

Barry walked into the lab and saw Dr. Wells sitting at a computer, “Hey…”

Wells looked back at him putting his glasses back on, “Barry, hello. Everything alright?”

“Not really…” He sighed watching his mentors reaction, “I went to see Y/N, today.”

Wells sighed looking away from him, “I see.”

“Why won’t you go see her?” Barry leaned against a desk.

“I…” He looked over at Barry, “I can’t lose someone again…and seeing her in that hospital…watching her…”

“She’s not dead, Dr. Wells.” Barry told him, “She’s fighting…I think if you went to go see her it would help. I think it might help both of you.”

He watched Barry walk toward the treadmill room. He sat there thinking about your for a long time before looking back at the screen. His goal was too close at hand, he couldn’t be careless and let you interfere with his plans. 

His heart ached as he shut his eyes. He should have never gotten involved with you to begin with.


	7. Distraction - 7

One month.

It had been a month since he’d seen you, since he put you here, and now being free to walk around this was the first place he ended up at. He shook his head sighing as he pushed your hair from your face. You had captivated him in a way he never anticipated.

He smiled at little, “I’ve missed you and I’m so sorry…I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

He paused for a moment, “I’m going to be leaving soon…you won’t have to worry about me anymore, but I had to see one last time.”

He leaned down kissing your cheek, “I think I may loved you.”

The heart monitor started spike. He looked over at it for moment then looked at you eyes wide, “Y/N…”

You started to push him away the heart monitor playing an erratic tune. You tried to scream but the tubes tapped to your mouth.

“You have to remain calm…” He put his hands on your shoulders, “Can I get some help in here!?”

Finally your fear got the better of you as you ripped the tube from your throat, “Help!”

He stood away from you as you scrambled out of the bed falling to the ground. His heart ached seeing you so afraid of him, “I’m so sorry…” 

You turned around in time to see him swoosh away. A nurse and a doctor came to your aide. You clutched onto the nurse crying. They kept telling you that you were okay. 

You shook your head, “Barry…Allen.”

“What?” The doctor looked at you.

You looked at him as they helped you to the bed. Your throat was raw and the pain you felt as you spoke wasn’t nearly what you felt in your heart, “…I need…Barry Allen…”

Thirty minutes passed. The doctors were not leaving you alone. You didn’t know what to tell them. The man you loved…the one who saved you…then dropped you to your fate, was visiting you. 

“Y/N?” You looked over seeing Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco. You teared up instantly as they filed into the room. He walked up to the bed as the doctors and nurses excused themselves, “…you’re awake…”

“Barry…” You took his hand, “Dr. Wells…”

He frowned letting his head hang, “We know.”

“He was here.” You told him face getting red as tears slipped down your cheeks, “He was…after he…let me fall…he was here trying to apologize…”

They all shifted suddenly as it made sense. There was no way you should’ve survived, but you had and they never questioned it. Caitlin stepped forward taking your other hand, “You shouldn’t talk…”

“Will you stay?” You looked at Barry again.

He looked at Cisco and nodded, “Of course, one of us will stay with you. Caitlin can you try to get her released sooner?”

“Of course.” Caitlin nodded staring at Barry.

Barry looked back to you, “You’re going to be okay.”

You leaned your head back sighing before putting your hand to your face hiding the tears. You heard the doctor come back inside asking them to leave for a moment so he could tell you some of the results.

You took Barry’s hand, “I’m okay with him staying…if he’s okay…” Barry nodded and the doctor opened the file.

Caitlin had you out in twenty four hours. She could be very convincing and having the STAR labs to vouch for her, you were sure helped. You were going to be staying at Dect. West home with Barry.

You didn’t know what to do with yourself, while Barry and the team searched for Wells…Thawne…You felt useless. You couldn’t just sit in an empty house anymore.

You walked into STAR Labs that afternoon and saw the team hard at work, “Need help?”

They all looked over at you. Barry smiled but you could see the concern on his face, “Y/N, what are you doing here? You should be resting.”

“I can’t…sit still, so, please…let me help before I start to cry again.” You forced a smile walking over to the computers. Cisco stood up immediately offering his seat to you, 

“Thanks..”

“Of course.” Cisco smiled, “Actually this is great, I could really use your help double checking this idea that I have is feasible.” 

He started to explain what they were doing with moving the metas. Caitlin glanced at Barry smiling, “I’ll order us some lunch.”

“No pickles.” Cisco smiled as she walked away.

Barry let the both of you work for a while. Finally when Cisco went to go take a break you looked over at him, “I’m okay, Barry.”

“Are you?” He stood up from his chair walking over to you, “It’s okay if you’re not. I know I’m not okay with any of this.”

“He killed your mother, Barry…” You looked at him with a serious expression, “You didn’t fall in love with him…you didn’t…I know it’s okay that I don’t feel alright…but…it’s different…”

“I know.” He nodded taking a seat next you watching your fingers fly on the keyboard typing in calculations. His hand reached over stopping them from moving, “You’re freezing…”

You looked at him tearing up, “Please let me work…”

“You need to take care of yourself.” He told you standing up with your hands in his, “Caitlin will be back with lunch soon…please just lay down in her lab until she gets here.”

You sighed staring at him as a tear fell down your cheek, “Okay…you’re right.”

He helped you to Caitlin’s lab grabbing another blanket out and putting over you, “You’re safe.”

You nodded shutting your eyes. Sleep came quickly and apparently for a long time. You woke up with Caitlin telling someone she was not ‘uptight’.

“What’s going on?” You walked out slowly and saw Snart, “And what the fudge is he doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, whoever you are…” Snart sniped at you.

“Listen buddy…I am one word away from losing my shit and breaking it on your face…” You snapped back.

“Whoa…hey…” Barry was in the Flash suit stepping over to you, “We need him.”

“Really?” You looked at Barry and sighed, “Okay…just…”

“I know…” Barry nodded, “But please don’t break faces…at least not yet…”

You nodded walking over to Cisco, “You got it figured out.”

“Yeah, your configuration worked a lot better, thank you.” He smiled eyes twinkling.

You nodded, “I assuming I’ll be here for this…”

“Yeah…” Cisco made a face, “It’s for the best…”

“I know.” You nodded smiling at him, “It’s okay…just keep an extra eye out…”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Cisco glanced at Snart’s sister.

You took a seat at the cortex’s hub, as they all figured out the final parts of the plan. When they came back defeated you were there doing your best to hold them together. Seeing Caitlin so angry was startling, with the help of Cisco they showed her light spectrum and got her taken care of.

“I am so sorry.” Caitlin looked at Cisco, “You know…”

“I know.” He nodded as an alert came on, “Oh no…the particle accelerator…” He paged for Barry and Dect. West. 

You moved over behind them and watched the screen. Joe started to talk, “Barry, no…”

“You can’t go out there…” Caitlin looked at him.

Barry stood up straight, “Yes I can…” He paused briefly looking at you.

“Go get him.” You whispered as he walked past you. You felt like you were betraying Wells. You had to remind yourself that he had this coming, but it didn’t hurt any less.


	8. Distraction - 8

You stood there staring at the screen. Wells was talking to Barry. The arrogance that he portrayed was so unnatural with what you were used to. He really had fooled you all.

Your hand went to your mouth as you shut your eye tightly. You felt a hand on your arm. Your eyes opened seeing Caitlin’s concerned filled eyes, “Are you okay?”

You nodded, “Yeah…just…it’s hard to see him.”

She nodded as you both walked over to the others. Cisco was shaking his head, “This is wrong…we shouldn’t be talking to him.”

“We deserve answers.” You looked at him, “Even if he tries to twist everything up…there has to be some truth somewhere.”

He sighed looking at you, “I just…we can’t trust him at all…”

“We don’t have too.” Barry walked inside looking at them all, “Like, Y/N, said we have to determine what to believe. He wants something just as much as we do.”  
Barry explained what Wells presented to him and suddenly theories began bouncing around. Dr. Stein seemed excited about the prospect of time travel and paradoxes. 

You’d given up on following the conversation as your eyes kept drifting over to screen that held Wells’ image. It wasn’t until Barry called your name that you snapped back, “I’m sorry?”

“Can I talk to you?” He waved you toward the hall. You tilted your head following him out, “I know this is a lot…”

“Yeah…time travel…” Your raised your eyebrows at him. His eyes held a seriousness and you weren’t sure if you liked it, “Barry?”

“I’m about to ask you something…I don’t want to, but I need to throw him off balance.” He frowned, “This effects all of us, especially you and…I wouldn’t ask but…”

“Talking to me….” You sighed shutting your eyes as you hugged yourself, “might throw him off enough to get him to slip up…”

“Y/N…If you don’t want to I will understand, but I had to ask.” He put his hands on your arms rubbing them up and down knowing you were cold.

You nodded slowly and spoke slowly as you opened your eyes, “I’ll do it, Barry. I need to talk to him.”

“I can be there…”

“No.” You interrupted him, “I need to do this alone.”

You took at deep breath as you walked past him toward the elevator. You stopped and looked back at him, “Barry…”

“Yeah?” He turned looking at you.

“Please turn off the sound…” You saw him take a deep breath and nod before you turned heading for the elevator again. The ride down was longer then usual allowing scenarios to race through your head, none of which you thought would occur. You didn’t know him any more.

You put your hand on the keypad opening the door to where Wells was being held. His back was turned to you as he started to speak, “Back with more questions Mr. Alle…n.”

When he turned seeing you his grin faded. Was that an apologetic look? You swallowed crossing your arms over your chest, “I don’t know what to say to you…”

“Why are you here?” He asked quietly as his eyes moved where you moved.

“I needed to see you.” You stopped in front of the cage tearing up, “I needed to talk to you.”

“I have nothing to say…to you.” He struggled saying that.

“Really?” Your stance changed getting stronger. There was something inside of you that made you angry, “When you were at the hospital it didn’t seem that way.”

“Visiting you was a mistake…” He set his jaw, “Just like being with you was a mistake.”

“A mistake…” You looked away letting your arms fall, “Was any of it real?”

He sighed looking down at his hands, “Yes…as I said before, I never meant to hurt you. I never accounted that someone as bright as you would enter my life and change my thinking…”

“Not enough to stop you from doing all this…” His eyes shifted to you again, “Not enough to change your mind about killing Barry…”

“No…Not enough.” You watched his eyes get clouded, “Nothing would ever dissuade me from killing him, and even being stuck here in this barbaric time has not changed how much I detest The Flash and nothing will stop me from getting back home, where I will be…”

“I’m pregnant.” You told him tearing up as he stopped in the middle of his rant, “I’m…carrying your child…inside of me…”

He watched your hands move to your stomach protectively as he started shaking his head, “No…”

“..8 weeks…” You told him a tear slipping down your face.

“You’re lying…” He whispered tears welling up in his eyes, “You’re saying this to get a reaction…you’re not…”

You stepped forward slamming your palms against the glass, “You threw me off a building with your unborn child!” Seeing him flinch was worth the pain you felt in your wrist, “…I loved you…and you betrayed me…”

His eyes shut as he turned away from you, “I have nothing more to say to you.”

You stared at him your face hardening, “Whatever Barry, decides…this baby…will never know you are his father. I will not raise it knowing their father was a monster…”

He looked up as you turned to leave. He took a step toward you putting his hand on the glass watching you go.

You walked to elevator tears falling down your face. You kept pushing the button absently waiting for the doors to open. You didn’t know what you expected. 

The doors opened and you saw Barry standing inside. You saw and broke down walking into his arms. His arms encircled you tightly. One hand rubbed your back in a soothing motion. 

“I loved him…” You whispered into his chest.

“I know…” Barry nodded resting his chin on the top of your head as the elevator began it’s ascension, “We all did in some way…”

“I don’t know if I can do this.” You looked at him, “I don’t know if I can do any of this alone.”

Barry took a deep breath, “You know we will support whatever decision you decide about this pregnancy, Y/N, and whatever it is we will be by your side…I will be by your side.”

The doors opened and he walked you back to the cortex. Everyone was still talking among themselves about Wells option. You sat down as Barry walked over to join the conversation. Later he left and you were left listening to Ronnie talk to Caitlin.

You watched them envying them. You sighed shutting your eyes when you heard his voice, “Hey…”

You looked at Ronnie and smiled, “Hi, boss.”

He smiled and leaned down hugging you tightly, “I came to visit you before I left with Dr. Stein.”

You smiled, “Thank you…unfortunately I cannot prove that talking to coma patients helps.”

He laughed a little, “So a lots gone on…you taking alright?”

“I believe the phrase is ‘taking it in stride’” You told him, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

He smiled and you talked to him for a bit. It was nice and you almost forgot what was going on for a moment. He smiled, “So I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.” You looked at him.

“Caitlin and I are getting married today…be my best man…Caitlin asked Cisco to be her maid of honor.” He watched you laugh and smiled more, “What do you say?”

You looked at him, “Of course, Ronnie. There is no other answer.”

Even though the ceremony was small and Cisco and yourself only handed the rings to the bride and groom, it was beautiful and heartfelt. Short lived was the festivities as you all moved inside. Barry had decided to go through with it.

You hugged him tightly, “Be careful, Barry.”

“I will.” He swallowed, “I know I said I would…”

“It’s okay…” You smiled at him putting your hand over your heart, “You’ll be right here, where good friends always are.”

He smiled nodding saying the rest of his good byes. Everyone filed into the cortex waiting for their cues. The building shook violently, “What was that? Is Barry okay?”

“Yeah, he just passed mach 2…” You heard Cisco and looked at the screen watching Wells. The success on his face was sickening. You were losing a friend and he was winning his game. It wasn’t fair that he was taking so much from you.

The clock started and everyone moved to get rid of him forever. Cisco glanced back at you, “Y/N…did you need…”

“No…” You looked at him, “Thank you but I’ve given him too much time already.”

Cisco nodded walking out with Joe. What happened next was unexpected. Barry, came home.

You watched him and Wells start to fight. You saw Eddie turn to leave and you followed him. He looked at you as you followed, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Neither should you.” You both stared at one another for a second then ran forward.

You ran in first, “Barry!” 

Wells paused only for a second as he held Barry against the wall. It didn’t stop him though as he raised his hand telling Barry that he would kill everyone, that he would always win. 

Eddie was standing next to you. You jumped at the sound of a gunshot and looked over at him falling forward. Joe ran over, “Eddie, what did you do!? What did you do?!”

You stood there then looked over at Barry running over to him, “Barry…”

He looked at you, “You shouldn’t be here…”

Thawne looked over at Barry, “I’ve controlled your life for so long, Barry, how will you get a long without me?”

You looked up at him as he began to fade away, “We’ll manage…”


	9. Distraction - 9

You took a deep breath standing in the elevator. You’d only been gone a month to visit family, but it seemed like an eternity. You were excited to be back to see your friends. It sounded like the crew was all back together.

You were glad. Having Barry sulking all the time was not good for anyone. Your hand rest on your plump belly as you tried to stay calm. As excited as you were to see everyone, you didn’t feel comfortable in yourself. You felt like something was missing. You chalked it up to hormones.

You turned into the cortex, “I brought fuel so please don’t ask me to…”

You felt the drink carrier in your hand slip out of your fingers as your eyes grew wide. Barry was by your side instantly steadying you before the coffee hit the ground, “Whoa…”

“Barry…” You kept your eyes on Wells, “How is he here?”

“It’s a long story…” Barry got you into a chair and looked over at Caitlin who nodded going to grab something to check you out, “What’s important is that it’s not him.”

“What…” You looked at him then to Barry.

He sighed, “He’s from a paralleled world, he’s here to help because there’s a bad guy there who’s trying to kill me.”

You nodded slowly and looked at Caitlin hooking a blood pressure cuff to your arm, “Oh…okay…so just another day in Central City.”

Barry smiled, “I was going to tell you, but we’ve been…busy and you weren’t supposed to be back until the weekend.”

“My appointment got moved up.” You glanced at Wells, who seemed to have his attention fixed on you.

“You’re good, just try to stay calm. We don’t need baby Taco coming earlier.” Caitlin smiled at you.

You nodded, “Right…she’s been more active lately, that’s a good sign right.”

“You’re pregnant…” Wells finally spoke. They all looked at him.

You swallowed wetting your dry mouth, “Obviously…I don’t normally look like this.”

His jaw visibly clenched as he forced his head to look away, “We should be focusing on Dr. Light.”

“Again…first we have to find her.” Barry told him putting his hands on his hips, “Get me that and I’ll do what I can.”

Wells stared at him then looked at you. Your lips parted a little when you saw something in his eyes. You looked away as he walked from the room. His glance back did not go unnoticed.

“Mm…” Your hand went to your side, “Whoo…that was a strong one…”

Barry smiled his eyes twinkling, “Can I…”

You rolled your eyes taking his hand and put it on your stomach as your daughter kicked away, “She’s picked up running from you.”

“Wow…” Barry smiled, “She’s going to be so strong with a workout like this.”

“It is constant, I have not been getting much sleep. I’m hoping getting into my own bed will help…” Your eyes fell on the other new face, “Hello…who’s tall, dark, and handsome?”

Jay blushed a little, “Jay Garrick, ma’am.”

Cisco walked over, “He’s the Flash from Earth 2. Can I have a feel?”

“Earth 2? That’s what we’re calling it?” You took his hand and watch the fascination fill his face, “Master of all nick names and earth 2…”

“I can’t take credit for it.” He looked at you smiling, “Dr. Stein said it and it just stuck.”

“Got it. How is he?” You listened as everyone filled you in. Finally you were sitting there starring at all of them, “Well…I can’t say my trip was eventful as yours.”

“Barry I think I have a way of finding Dr. Light.” Cisco told him, “I’m going to go work on the satellite to work on finding Dr. Light’s…light…”

“Great, yeah, thanks Cisco.” He told him and looked at you, “I have to call Joe and let him now what’s going on. Caitlin…can we…keep them a part.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” Caitlin told him, “Y/N, will you be staying here?”

“If you don’t mind…I wouldn’t mind a real check up.” You smiled at her as you started to get up with difficulty. You waved everyone off, “I am huge…not helpless.”

You walked with Caitlin to her area, noticing the glance she gave Jay, “Uh huh…someone has made a very good choice.”

“What?” Caitlin blushed.

“Oh I think you know.” You smiled at her, “I approve. He’s very handsome.”

“Y/N…” She blushed more.

“What…it’s a fact and facts cannot be pushed aside.” You told her.

“That’s a true statement.” You both looked over at Wells standing in the doorway, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but my bag is in here.”

You watched him walk toward a chair in the corner. You felt yourself tearing up when he glanced at you again, “What do you want?”

“Excuse me?” He stopped turning to you.

“I’m sure you’ve told everyone you’re here to help…to stop Zoom…” You stared at him, “But what do you really want? Why are you here instead of home trying to fix it there?”

He stared at you admiring your directness, “I need Barry’s speed.”

“…hmm…no…there’s more…so rethink your answer and when I come and ask you again…you better tell me the truth.” You told him.

“…it will be the same.” Your eyes narrowed on him, “Why are you so hostile?”

You sighed closing your eyes, “Perhaps it’s because the man who shared your face put me in this situation. Forgive me, I’ve been overly emotionally lately…”

“…you must be…eight months along?” He looked you up and down.

Your eyes opened, “Yes…how did you know that?”

“Good guess.” He grabbed his bag, “Trying rubbing the insoles of your feet with a tennis ball…it’s a good stress reliever when you can’t have sex.”

Your face flushed as he walked out briskly. You watched him glare at Jay as he turned the corner leaving the cortex. You let out the the breath you’d been holding and looked at Caitlin, “Well…I guess I broke the ice. It can only get better from here.”


	10. Distraction - 10

You walked toward Cisco’s lab walking a couple days later. He was the one you ran names by. You turned the corner, “Cisco, I have a few names for baby Taco to run past you…you’re not Cisco.”

You crossed your arms staring at Harry. He looked at you from the computer he was working on, “No, I’m not.”

“Do you know where he is?” You stared at him.

“No. I don’t.” He stared at you intently.

“Okay…thanks.” You turned to walk out. Seeing him still made you uneasy.

“Why baby Taco?” He asked before you made it out. You’d notice that he’d been trying to find a way to approach you, this was as good as any.

A small amused noise escaped from you as you looked back at him, “When I finally came too…and found out I was pregnant…All I ate was tacos for nearly month…among other things of course, but mostly tacos. So of course, Cisco, started calling her Taco.”

“Her? It’s a girl?” He leaned forward in his seat.

“Yeah.” You nodded watching him carefully, “I’m still struggling to find a name for her.”

“Believe me…when you see her, you’ll know.” He smiled a little. It was different then the Wells you knew. Harry’s was softer more genuine.

“You sound like you have experience.” You took a step back into the room. His eyes never left your face.

“I name many things.” He looked at his hands for a second before looking back at you, “When you’re name and face is everywhere, there’s a certain expectation to name things with finesse.”

“Uh huh…” You took a slow breath putting your hands on your tummy rolling them over the baby bump.

“Are you alright?” He stood up putting his hands on his hips, obviously concerned.

“Yeah…yeah, she’s just really strong. I’m really surprised I don’t have visible bruises.” You told him, “She probably got it from her father.”

“Wells Prime?” You smiled at him using Cisco’s name. He rolled his eyes, “It’s easier to say then doppelganger…”

“To answer your question. Yes…” Your face fell speaking about ‘him’.

“I’m sorry…seeing me must be hard.” He was closer to you now.

“You have no idea.” You looked at him and was startled to see him looking at you. You could see he did understand, it was hard to hide that feeling.

“You made a comment earlier, ‘when I finally came to…’ what did you mean by that?” He crossed his arms over his chest holding his elbows.

You walked toward his chair and sat down sighing, “I was in a coma for a month…I was four weeks at the time it happened. I didn’t know and I didn’t think about because I was so wrapped up and confused by what he was doing. Which was lying to us all if you haven’t picked that up yet.”

He let out a half laugh, “Yeah, I got that.”

You watched him lean against the table waiting for more of an answer before you pointed at him trailing your finger up and down his figure, “You want to know what caused the coma, is that what this sexy lean is all about?”

“What? No…I mean yes, I want to know and yes I was waiting for you to continue, but I was not implying…” He started talking with his hands as he tried to remain calm.

“You don’t have to imply Harrison, you exude sex appeal.” You smirked at him enjoying the feeling of toying with him, “Wells Prime…threw me from a building.”

“What?” He stood up aggressively, “Why?”

“Because he saved me from falling in the first place and in doing so revealed that he was the reverse flash.” You swallowed, “He claimed he was sorry, but then called me a liar when I told him I was carrying his baby. He was so focused on his revenge that he hurt everyone around him.”

He sighed heavily again placing his hand on his hips in a thoughtful manner, “We are more alike than I’d like. I get that way…focused…so much so I forget some of the little things. Family dinners, appointments…”

You sat there in silence for a moment, “You knew me, didn’t you?”

“What?” He looked up at you surprised by the question, “What makes you think we know one another?”

“Not you and I, of course, but a version of me.” You pointed between yourself and him, “Were we together? Cause sometimes I see you looking at me as if you want nothing more than to be right next to me.”

He looked away from you putting a hand on the back of his head before he answered, “Yes, I knew you. Seeing you threw me far…far back into my past…”

“Like…a few years?”

“Try a couple decades…” He finally looked at you, “I know it won’t makes sense, but my Y/N, went to high school with me.”

“Of course it makes sense. Different world, different instances. Cause and effect.” His eyes lit up as you listed of the many reasons it could makes sense, “My parents there could’ve met earlier, or maybe my mother got knocked up and raised me as a single mom. The reasons and pathways are infinite. Don’t think that I’m just here to be a pretty face, Wells. I get about 95% of what’s going on here.”

He leaned back against the desk and smiled, “I never meant to imply that either, I’m just not used to people catching on so quickly.”

“Well, you’re going to have to try harder to get something past me.” You smiled at him.

“You were right though, your parents met earlier, therefore they had you earlier there. We…” He looked down at his hands, “We dated…”

“Got it…and then something bad happened.” You frowned seeing that this was hard, “You do know how hard it is to look at someone, because she died.”

He nodded, “I was a grade ahead of her, so naturally I went to college and she stayed home. A weekend that we were supposed see one another got canceled. Some family thing came up and you had to go.”

You listened as he recanted the tale, “You said goodbye to me on my front porch and told me you would make an effort to come visit me at school next weekend. You got into the car with your family and six hours later…your car hit black ice…the car had flipped so many times. No one survived…”

Your hands were planted on the top of your tummy as you listened to him finish, “Harrison, I’m sorry…”

“It was almost twenty years ago…I thought I was over it. Two decades helps you move on, but then I saw you.” He looked at you taking off his glasses and pushed off the desk, “And I knew you would be a distraction, especially in the state you’re in.”

“Wow…at least you’re up front about that.” You started to stand up struggling, “Oh god I want this baby out of me…”

He stepped over helping you up and for once you let someone help you, “She’ll be here soon enough and I didn’t mean a distraction in a bad way. Pregnancy looks good on you…”

Your face flushed quickly, “Thank you…Harrison…”

“You’re the only one who calls me that, why?” He walked with as you headed for the hall.

You smirked, “It’s your name, and even though you look like Wells…you’re not him. You’re a different man.”

“It only took you a couple days to come that conclusion, your friends are still struggling with that…” He stopped putting his hands in his pockets.

“Well they have big hearts, and you are a big risk to them and they don’t want to get hurt again. I guess I don’t have such a big heart.” You looked at him with half smile, “Give them time. I have to go pee…talk to you later.”

He laughed a little watching you walk away he whispered to himself, “Y/N, you have more heart then you realize.”

“What are you staring at?” He heard Cisco behind him and turned removing the smile from his face.

“Crisco…I heard something, it must’ve been you.” He walked in away from him his cold demeanor returning in full, “Y/N, was looking for you. You should see what she wanted.”


	11. Distraction - 11

You looked at Caitlin, “What do you need me to do?” She didn’t answer and just handed hookups to you as she began working on Barry. You nodded hooking up the monitors. 

“He’s stable…” She finally muttered, “He’s stabilizing.”

Relief spread through your shoulders as you looked at Barry. This was all so messed up.

You jumped as Joe started yelling at Harrison followed by pinning him up against the door frame, “Enough!”

“This is not helping!” Caitlin shouted.

“Joe stop!” Cisco put his arm on Joe’s shoulder and looked at Harrison, “Who’s Jesse?”

You looked at Harrison’s expression change his mouth falling open as he stepped toward Cisco. You caught bits of the conversation after he said, “She’s my daughter…”

Then the accusations started to fly. You sat down looking at Barry watching his chest rise and fall slowly. Your hand came to your forehead rubbing it slowly, thoughts racing through your mind.

After he left, the accusations continued to fly. Finally you stood up talking long strides to leave. Cisco watched you, “Y/N?”

“Just…I need…space.” You raised your hand stopping further questions. You didn’t know what you were going to say to him, you just knew that you had to talk to him.

You watched him stare at the screen already working on some problem to save his daughter. You put a smile on you face walking in slowly.

“Your…daughter’s name is Jesse?” He looked over at you unsure of how to respond, so you did it for him, “It’s a pretty name…I’m sure her mother picked it right?”

He swallowed, “It was a joint effort…”

You nodded crossing your arms, “She must be very bright to be your daughter…”

“What do want?” He put his glasses on the table abruptly, “What do you want hear?”

“Why didn’t you just tell us when we asked? I know they asked you what you were doing here and you said Zoom…When I asked you, you said Barry’s speed.” You stepped toward him looking down into his eyes, “While all technically true…Why couldn’t you just say, ‘I screwed up and my daughter is kidnapped…please help me…’”

He stared at you for a moment before looking away, “I don’t know you…”

“Don’t…” He looked at you shaking your head, “You know me…you can argue as much as you want about the differences, but the moment you looked me in the eyes…You knew you could trust me. I would’ve vouched for you.”

“Why?” He stood up throwing his hands out, “I’ve given you no reason to trust me…and the man you knew apparently was just as much a liar as I am.”

“Because I knew our Wells.” You told him tearing up pushing a finger into his chest, “I knew him, and as much as he lied to us all and tried to ruin everything between myself and him…He loved me…and you look at me the same way.”

He swallowed staring you down, “That doesn’t mean anything…”

“Keep telling yourself that.” You frowned stepping back slowly, “I would’ve helped you…no let me rephrase that, I will help you.”

“Why?” He asked quickly as you turned away.

“Because I love you.” You snapped looking at him at him. A tear finally escaped and slid down your cheek, “God dammit…I have tried to move on away from you. Not..you but…then I saw you. I could see the difference immediately. As rigid as you tried to be there is a kindness in your eyes…and now I know it’s because of Jesse and I crave it…So yes…I will help you get your daughter back to ensure that kindness survives.”

He wiped a hand over his face trying to remain composed, “I can’t…let anything happen to her. I can’t lose her.”

You nodded stepping up to him taking his hands in yours, “They will never trust you, not after this…but look into my eyes and tell me you are not with Zoom.”

He looked at you frowning at the accusation, “I don’t…I screwed up, but I never wanted this…”

“That’s not saying it…” You shook your head. You needed to hear it.

He sighed looking directly into your eyes, “I’m not with Zoom.”

You smiled at him sadly, “Then know that I am with you, and I will do whatever I can to get them to help you. We get your daughter back.”

He watched you let go of his hands and begin to turn away. Before you got to far he grabbed your hand pulling you back gently, leaning down finding your mouth with his.

It didn’t take you long to adjust the sudden change in momentum. His mouth was like fire against yours and it was a heat that you’d been needing for months.

He parted from you chest moving up and down as the stepped away, “Thank you…”

You opened your eyes breathless nodding, “…R…right… of course.” There was a small glint in his eyes as you licked your lips that taste lingering on your lips, “I have to go…check on Barry…Please don’t do anything stupid. Unless it involves something along what just happened.”

You turned biting your bottom lip the image of his eye brows raising engraved into your mind. This was going to be a problem.


End file.
